Prankcalling The Hokage 101
by Phantomflower
Summary: Summary: 22. I am not allowed to prank call the Hokage with Haruno Sakura’s cell phone, even if she deserves it. Based off of Ivvy-sama's 114 Things Deidara Is Not To Do. Oneshot.


Prankcalling The Hokage 101

Summary: 22. I am not allowed to prank call the Hokage with Haruno Sakura's cell phone, even if she deserves it. Based off of Ivvy-sama's 114 Things Deidara Is Not To Do.

Deidara began to sneak around Konoha as midnight approached. The blond Akatsuki member wanted some sort of revenge for the death of his beloved Sasori-danna by that pink-haired bitch, Haruno Sakura. As he approached the Haruno household, he spotted his master's killer talking on a cellphone to a friend.

"Tsunade-taichou is so out of it thanks to seeing the ghost of Kakuzu in her office. Shizune and I now have to hide her sake again and go find wards to keep spirits out of there." The Fifth Hokage was nuts thanks to seeing Kakuzu's ghost, was she? This gave Deidara an idea.

"She also gets annoyed because of prank phone calls. Anymore, and she'll be in an asylum." Of course! He would kill her right now, but that would draw too much attention. But stealing Sakura's cell phone and prank calling Tsunade to no end would be a great substitute. The Hokage would think her own apprentice had done it. Sakura would wish that she was dead after the beating Tsunade would give her.

Once Sakura was asleep, Deidara made a medium sized bird with his clay to retrieve the cellphone. It flew into the pinknette's bedroom, the window being open open, snatching the cellphone up without a sound. Deidara laughed maniacally as he flew back to the Akatsuki Hideout in Kumo. Revenge was going to be sweet. "Haruno Sakura, you will wish that you never killed Sasori-danna, un."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was over-wasted as she fell asleep at her desk. As she was dreaming of beating up a certain pervert, she was awoken by her phone beeping. She answered the damn thing that has been many a person's way to annoy the Hokage. "Hello? Fifth Hokage of Konoha's speaking?" No answer.

She dozed off, only to hear the beeping again. Every time the phone beeped, there was no answer. It began to drive Tsunade insane. After about this occurring at least twenty times, she realized that someone was prank calling her. After ten times more, she tracked down the phone number and frowned. '_Sakura, you are being beat up first thing in the morning!' _In the morning, Sakura had to be rushed to the hospital for the beating Tsunade gave her.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

At the hideout, Deidara was laughing his butt off. He had installed a video camera in Tsunade's office disguised as an ANBU, and was enjoying her reaction. Zetsu had joined him, and he and our favorite bomber were enjoying every minute of it. No other members were around. Pein and Konan were celebrating their anniversary, Itachi had snagged a date with someone named Azula, Tobi was doing unknown activities, and Kisame had went to a multi-dimensional bar where various villains treated themselves when their plans succeeded for once.

In two days time, everyone was back. However, there were two problems. Itachi and Kisame had brought their friends home with them. Everyone, guests included, were also drunk. Zetsu began to lead everyone to their rooms. Pein and Konan were gotten to the leader-only area first. Tobi had to be carried to his room because of unsteady feet. As Deidara learned, Tobi was actually Madara Uchiha. Being so old, perhaps he had a reaction to some sake.

Zetsu had to tango with Itachi and Azula to convince them to get to bed. Lastly, Kisame and his buddy had to be carried to Kisame's room like with Madara. But Kisame was heavy, and his friend, just so happening to be Vlad Plasmius, had his ghost powers out of his control because of the alcohol. So Deidara had to assist Zetsu with the two blue villains' transport.

At least no one but Zetsu knew what he had done. A good thing since this was on his forbidden list. _'The Fifth is going to realize eventually what you've done, Deidara.' _Deidara gulped. Apparently Vlad was also telepathic and could read anyone's minds even while drunk. Scary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake: 116. Danny Phantom and I may be friends, but we are not allowed to do certain naughty things in bed.

Deidara had stripped his lower body and so had his favorite friend that was a non-Akatsuki. Danny Phantom was used to this routine they had. Their door was closed, and both were under the covers. Candles were the only thing lighting the room. A good thing in this case.

Danny felt some pleasure as he felt a jab in his rear end. He moaned, stretching his whole body. Deidara simply winked at his secret lover. He and Deidara were moaning in harmony. The young teenage boys were having the time of their lives. Being in the warmth of each other's bodies, neither knew that their peace was about to be shattered.

Sasori and Vlad were having a conversation about art when they heard the moaning from down the hall. "The hell?!" Sasori was disturbed. He was aware of what THAT sound meant. "Is Deidara known to have underaged sex, Sasori?" Vlad asked with morbid curiosity. "Yeah, but usually with me. Let's investigate this."

When they found the boys, Danny was already asleep, drool trickling out of his mouth. Deidara was only half awake. "When you wake up tomorrow, I will tell you about the birds and the bees," Sasori warned. "But due to being a halfa, Daniel will need a modified version of it," Vlad added. "Half-ghosts have problems with the full version of the 'birds and the bees.' More than Daniel and I exist, and all fainted upon the full version being explained to them." This would surely be the next thing on Deidara's forbidden list.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has been helpful in getting me to update my other stories, including Ghouls of the Clans: Tigerstar's Revenge. It's a fanfiction in which Deidara is reborn as a cat and...................he meets Orochimaru's cousin, Lord Voldemort. There is a DeviantART fanfiction I'm working on, The Darkest Dawn. I guess I had writer's block for a while. Ivvy-sama, I hope you don't mind the omake or the mentions of the crossover pairing Itazula (ItachixAzula). And so I don't get flamers yelling about KisaVlad, the two are just friends. Both the main fic and the omake are Post-PP (Post-Phantom Planet), and due to being hated by most Vlad is on a drinking binge. Kisame happened to drink at the same bar, so a friendship bloomed. Happy Holidays!


End file.
